


the collision of your kiss

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the weekend, and Frank was so happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the collision of your kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venetia_sassy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venetia_sassy/gifts).



> Written for my [prompt-a-thon](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/194271.html).
> 
> Prompt of _Frank/Mikey, weekend_ for venetia_sassy.
> 
> Title from _Cemetery Drive_ by My Chemical Romance

It was the weekend, and Frank was so happy. Well, okay, it wasn't really the weekend, maybe, but it _was_ a hotel night, which amounted to the same thing. They were in Idaho...or maybe Indiana? Iowa? Illinois? Some state that began with an 'I' or maybe an 'O'? Frank wasn't sure, and it really didn't make too much of a difference to him. Being on the road meant losing track of things like what day of the week it was and what state they were in. That was fine with Frank.

But hotel nights, those were something worth keeping track of. It had been a little over two weeks since the last hotel night and Frank was close to desperate to get Mikey naked and on a horizontal surface. The fact that it was a _soft_ horizontal surface was just a big bonus, as far as he was concerned.

Most people beyond Mikey's immediate family and closest of friends never saw the real Mikeyway, the one with the wry sense of humor, the practical joker, the dreamer. The one who was more like his brother than he realized, talented and unique.

But what even Mikey's closest friends didn't know was that Mikey was the worst motherfucking cock tease Frank had ever known. And he'd known—well, quiet a few of those in his time.

Mikey loved to drive Frank insane, took great delight in pushing him to the edge before pulling him back, twining their fingers together and making it impossible for Frank to _touch_. Mikey loved to shove him up against walls and pin him there, using his height to full advantage and driving Frank crazy, making him beg and plead.

It was the tease that Frank had seen a lot of these past two weeks and he was fucking dying.

Mikey would wait until almost everyone was snoring loudly in their bunks before touching himself behind the flimsy curtain, breathing a little faster, soft moans barely audible under the hum of the road. Frank would strain his ears to catch every sound, hands clenched tight against the need to touch himself, because unlike Mikey, Frank was _loud_ , Mikey made him _loud_ and he'd wake everyone up, which was rude and uncalled for.

Mikey was an evil fucking asshole and Frank would never, ever admit out loud how much he loved being teased by him.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he almost groaned when he saw that it was a text from Mikey.

Mikeyway, who loved phone sex a lot, but loved _sexting_ even more.

"Fucker," he mumbled, flipping open his phone. There was still a couple of hours to kill before they needed to get ready for the show and Frank had the feeling that he was going to be spending most of that time being _tormented_.

 _toy  
lube  
in yr bunk_

"Christ," Frank hissed, staring at the tiny screen. He looked around, but Toro was in the bus' back studio and Gee and Mikey were supposed to be at a local comic book store, signing whatever the kids brought to be signed.

The idea of Mikey texting him in public, in plain sight of everyone, sent a rush of heat through him.

 _now_

Frank went, pulling the lube from his toiletry bag and climbing into his bunk, kicking off his shoes and digging under the pillow for his toy.

 _pants_

He set the phone down while he unbuttoned his jeans, fumbling a little with his shaking hands, pushing them down and then flailing to get them all the way off, leaving them tangled around his feet.

 _open yrself  
fingers n slick_

Frank whimpered a little and slicked his fingers. He rolled onto his side, facing the curtain and pushed in with one finger. "Oh, fuck," he moaned. He'd used a lot of lube and it was so fucking slippery and he was hot and tight and he wanted it to be Mikey pushing in and stretching him open—

 _dont come_

"Fuck you, Mikey," he whispered, pushing in another finger and sucking at his bottom lip. He fucked himself for a minute, eyes closed tight against the pleasure before pushing in with a third finger.

He inhaled sharply, biting back a cry, at the feeling of being stretched full. "Gonna—" He reached for his cock when the phone buzzed again, distracting him.

 _dont touch  
just fingers_

Frank hesitated briefly. Mikey wasn't here, there was no way he'd _know_...

 _DONT touch_

"Fucker," Frank muttered again. It wasn't fair that Mikey knew him so goddamn well.

 _slow_

He rocked back against his fingers, slow like Mikey told him to, but it was fucking _killing_ him. "Oh, God," he moaned. "Please, Mikey, please—" His dick was hard and leaking and Frank really didn't know how much more he could take. He was right on the edge; sweating and shaking and so fucking close.

 _toy  
slower_

With gritted teeth, Frank pushed the plug in as deliberately as he dared, gasping and throwing his head back when it was fully seated inside of him, pressing up against—"Oh, fucking Christ."

He had to hold perfectly still, concentrating on breathing deep, until the overwhelming urge to come faded a little, leaving him shivering and panting, feeling lonely without Mikey.

 _leave it in  
no touchin  
get dressd_

Frank thought he was going to cry. He was pretty sure he whimpered. As much as he loved Mikeyway, right now he absolutely hated him.

 _luv you too_

Fucker.

-fin-


End file.
